User talk:Dr. Dementor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Season 5 Victims and Killers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Christy32 (Talk) 07:36, February 23, 2013 Images Hi thanks for contributing, but I noticed that you been adding images that are really crops they just don't look right here and please don't replace the existing ones unless the images are in bad condition. We are using the png instead of the jpg for characters. Thanks for contributing again. Christy32 (talk) 20:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Its been brought to my attention again that you are submitting images to cropped up around the faces. can you please stop doing this and find images they don't do that. Plus I think just informed it seems like you are trolling or try to look for points here too I see you're doing good work but please don't overdo it or people think your are trolling for points or badges. Also I don't know if you're a fan of a show called Body of Proof wiki but that show me up to date with pages so if you like it please drop in, it currently has nobody there right now. thank you again for contributing. Christy32 (talk) 10:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::thanks for contributing but can you please stop uploading images are crop ok to the face it just doesn't look right one on the feel like you're in a setting. Also work characters before season 5 because try work previous seasons characters. that's the reason why none of the season 5 characters have any brackets wrong, even know the one person did it already set up the pages after I told them. Continue contributing Thanks Christy32 (talk) 12:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Helping wikis hey there I see you're downloading images and creating/editing a lot here right, someone would so you're trolling for points or badges? but it's nice to see your contribute doing I was wondering since I seen you over the Mentalist Wiki if you might be interested in adopting that wiki (I put details on that site on how do the adopted it) or the Body of Proof wiki even know this shows being cancelled it be nice to know some details on that show and its characters. Wanderer23 (talk) 13:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) complaints hello again sorry to bother you but I'm getting complaints about you that you are ignoring any users comment. I recommend laying low and slow down contributing for a while it seems like you are doing it to boost badges and point here within several hour period. Where a user does this make hard bad edits. Christy32 (talk) 16:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) in custody infobox hi as one of the admins here, I'm asking you to stop putting in custody in the infobox of the characters. if you see the new guidelines that are being work here has it listed. It determined off wikia that area should just be Alive or Deceased. I'll be watching. Christy32 (talk) 11:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Naming Policy here is to use the frequent name when it is far more prevalent than the given name for a minor character, so the page should be Glitch. Alex Jiskran 16:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC)